Altronia Continuity
The Altronia Continuity is a fanon storyline created by and . About History The story originated with Sidd making Matu out of some sets, including Turahk, Bomonga, and the Ussanui. The next contributors were Sidd's cousins, who made the first two prototypes of Rohko. Sidd then decided to make a story about the characters, and it quickly evolved, gaining more and more characters. Argh became closely acquainted with Sidd about a year down the road, and often visited him and joined in with little mock fights between the figures. He even added his own characters, many of which Sidd liked. The story kept progressing and getting more complex and fleshed-out as time went on. Soon Argh found Authors' Hangout, and started posting as story about his characters on it. He soon told Sidd about it, and the stories merged and picked up where the two were in their little loose storyline they had been acting out with their action figures. When Argh learned about Custom BIONICLE, he began following some of the stories there, particularly The Hydros Chronicles. Sidd found it sometime later, and put Levuku's page on it. The pair then gained a near-permanent foothold in the wiki and firmly rooted most of their info there. While this was going on, the older parts of the story underwent revision, with the authors adding extra details, fleshing out plot points, and developing characters in the process. Policies MOC Fingers All MOCs (My Own Creations) will have some visible fingers if possible, either using the one-piece fists or by making poseable fingers for those who carry no tools. Exceptions will be when this is impossible due to lack of parts, or when the character has none. Canonicity The Altronia continuity is written to be made of almost all original characters. Those few canon characters that are used, like Mutran and Chirox, are only given small parts and are used during periods in their lives that are not addressed. Even most of the species are made up, so that the authors can make up the species' looks, powers, and histories. Canon characters, places, and other terms are mentioned, but not often made pivotal to the story. The Altronia Continuity can be considered a custom expanded universe for BIONICLE in that respect, as it completes the map, history, biology, and geography of the Matoran Universe. The story, however, does use similar elements to other fanon, such as the inclusion of others' characters in the Altronia story, exemplified by the appearance of Verahk, the creator of Iceriax. There are also instances such as that of the character Ikirro, where their name is another fanon's character's name backwards. Cleanness The Altronia Continuity does not directly use obscenities in its fiction. There are references like "Someone cursed" or similar phrases like those that appear in the main story, but no direct usage of obscenities. This is for two main reasons: *Being Christians, the authors are against use of obscenities because it draws attention to aspects of the physical world that need not have such attention. *BIONICLE characters actually would not use human obscenities in the first place. First of all, the aspects of life that most curses draw their meanings from do not exist or are only prominent in animals in the BIONICLE universe, so sapient beings would not even come up with such vulgar slang anyway. Second, references to the domain or eternal punishment would be used for Karzahni, thus nullifying use of the human word "Hell," or the sugarcoated word "Heck." Third, it is unnecessary to come up with all the BIONICLE-ish curses that pottymouth characters would no doubt use, so it is not given much attention. There is also not much gore or extreme violence, because it is unnecessary to think about it too much. However, where the situation actually calls for it, and when the writers want to portray a deadly conflict, violent details are included, but always with careful moderation. It was originally kept to almost complete absence from the story because of some of LEGO's picky moderators, but the story is now now somewhat more descriptive, but not the the point of being disgusting. Sidorak12814's Storyline Main Continuity *''Kanahka's Chronicle:'' The past of the Avenging Alliance, as recorded by Kanahka in his journal, which was preserved by Levuku in memory of his mentor. *''Island of Power:'' The last few battles fought on Crystal Island, with Burtok defeated and the Hokanuka escorting the Alliance to Altronia. *''Land of War:'' The events that transpire on Altronia, including Burtok's return, Zallirix's introduction, and the battles at Cekadax's and Rularx's fortresses. *''Realm of Chaos:'' The events that happen after the Vindicators and Universal Alliance, as well as many of their enemies and Crystal Island itself, are sucked into the Junction Dimension. Side Stories *''A Friend's Heel Lifted:'' Comic detailing the backstory of Endrian and Nextris. *''A Normal Day in Hokanuka Central:'' A story where the Hokanuka try to contain an Absorber, featuring Yaltrax, Slaryka, and Zalkatrex. *''Epiphany:'' Story of Rayzok after his supposed death, and how he deals with being in a brand new universe. *''Gone Tomorrow:'' A side story detailing Rewta's origin. It is being posted on YouTube as a serialized audiobook. * Paradigm Shift: The story of Sybeko's past journeys through the Multiverse. *''Persistence is a Virtue:'' A fight between mortal enemies, namely Zallirix the psychopathic cornball and Levuku the angst-riddled youth. *''Yarik's Journal:'' Quick miniseries leading up to the events at the beginning of Mystery and Danger, from the larva Yarik's perspective. ArghYeMatey's Storyline Main Continuity *''Insanity:'' Upcoming revision and embellishment of the original prologue of Operation Rayzok, detailing the origin of the Universal Alliance. *''Operation Rayzok:'' The events that led the Universal Alliance to Crystal Island, and how they allied with the Avenging Alliance to drive off Burtok. *''Altronia:'' The recording of the Universal Alliance's joining with the Order of Altronia and the subsequent large-scale conflicts that followed. Side Stories *''I Don't Care:'' Tales of Zalkatrex's past. *''Out of the Ashes:'' Quake's backstory. *''Razii Vs. Zallirix:'' Three battle scenes detailing what happens when Razii tries to get to Altronia Fortress and is harassed by Zallirix upon arrival on Altronia. *''Vision of Power:'' Side story to Altronia featuring Cekadax, Ikirro, and Zracknar. Trivia *The only stories referred to here that have only been on CBWiki are Persistence, Ashes, and Hokanuka Central. *The story will continue to be written for years at least, even after the main story ends, because each of the characters, even extras, has their own tales to tell. Category:Storyline Category:Altronia Continuity